The Looney Tunes Show: Fish and Visitors Credits (2011)
Based on the Characters Created by Tex Avery Chuck Jones Robert Clampett Friz Freleng Ben Hardaway Robert McKimson Hawley Pratt Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Story Editor Hugh Davidson Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Steve Little Rachel Rameras Directed by Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producer Matt Danner Line Producers Haven Alexander Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "The Flame" Music by Nick Graham & Bob Mitchell Featured Vocals by Maurice LaMarche "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Aerobics Instuctor, Announcer Candi Milo as Svetlana Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director John Calmette Character Design Jennie Hoffer Bob Arkwright Dexter Smith Prop Design Bruce Largent Jairo Lizarazu Background Design Marina Levikova Dan McHugh Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Gerald DeJesus Justin Martin Narina Sokolova Color Stylist Shawnee Holt Storyboard Ken Boyer Bob McKnight Frank Molieri Mauricio Pado Cynthia Petrovic Charles Visser Editor Craig Paulsen Timing Kirk Tingblad Art Vitello Tim Walker Checking Jan Browning Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Marcus Myrick Justin Schultz Kitty Schoentag Carla Washburn Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Manager Ben Maloney Assistant Production Managers Daniel Bejines Cheryl Cayetano Nate Johnson Monica Kelly Bianca Margiotta Production Intern Mari Levitan Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Audio Circus Sound Effects Design/Editorial Jeff Shiffman Re-Recording Mixers Otis Van Osten Carlos Sanches Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick ADR Mixer/Recording Engineer Bill Devine Dialogue Recordist Justin Kaupp Animation Services Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Supervising Directors Dongsoo Lee Episode Directors Jaebok Lee Hangduk Jo Gyudae Yeok Layout Directors Changhan Kim Sangbok Lee Animation Checking Hanki Hong Unit Digital Supervisors Doohwan Kim Youngyun Lee Chief of Editing Heechul Kang Editor Daeuk Kim Model Checker Hyojin Park Chief of Assistant Animation Sungsook Jo Boyoung Sung Chief of Compositing Sangkyun Cha Chief of Ink & Paint Myungsun Shield CG Animation Wut It is Merrie Melodies "Merrily We Roll Along" Written by Murray Menchar, Charles Tobias & Eddie Canton Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Chickenhawk" Written by Ben Falcone & Damon Jones Featured Vocals by Ben Falcone & Damon Jones Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Storyboard by Tony Cervone Jessica Borutski Nick DeMayo Animation by Yearim Productions Cp, Ltd. Production Administrator Nicole Martin Production Support Audrey Kim Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Production Accounting Athena Wingate Luisa Guzman Casting Administration Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Dolby Digital This Picture Made Under Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. County of first publication United States of America. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros, Imc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Home Video Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:HBO Max